


The Mercy of the Light

by Lefaym



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Force Sex, PWP, Seduced to the Light, Virgin Kylo Ren, rey is in charge, tfa kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Surely...this is not the Jedi way.”</p><p>“Fuck the Jedi way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mercy of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> **Note 1:** Inspired by the TFA Kink Meme prompt: [Reylo, profanity](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=3078705#cmt3078705):
> 
> _Kylo has spent his entire adult life as essentially a socially isolated warrior monk, and boy do his weirdly formal speech patterns show it._
> 
> _Rey, on the other hand, grew up in a trailer in a scrapyard surrounded by the dregs of society of the outer rim. She doesn't talk like that in her everyday interactions, but when she's getting it on, Rey has a nasty filthy mouth. Kylo's (literally) virgin ears are shocked, horrified, and more turned on than he knows how to handle._
> 
>  **Note 2:** Obviously this PWP ficlet interprets the relationship between Rey and Kylo Ren very differently to my last fic. Please be aware of this before reading.
> 
>  **Note 3:** Many thanks to Lionessvalenti for betaing.

“Fuck.”

The profanity falls from her lips in a soft breath, and Kylo Ren knows that he is lost.

Rey’s legs are locked around his hips as she thrusts against him, and although they are both still fully clothed, Kylo Ren can feel his body betray him.

 _When the biological male of many humanoid species becomes aroused, the penile arteries dilate and fill with blood._ Kylo Ren recalls the metallic voice of the EDU-K8 model droid who had served at the school Ben Organa had once attended. _The penis becomes erect, as a precursor to acts of sexual intercourse._

“You’re hard for me, aren’t you?” she says, perfect enunciation for every word. Her face is as calm and fierce as it has been every time their lightsabers have locked together in battle these past years. “You’re so fucking hard for my cunt.”

“I am,” he breathes, because he is beyond anything else. He can see flashes of memory at the edges of her thoughts; rough words from a rough place, absorbed and kept hidden inside her until… until… No droid could have prepared him for this.

She leans in and kisses him. His mouth opens beneath hers, and he can feel the heat of her breath mingling with his. He can hear his heart beating in his chest.

It wasn’t supposed to go this way. His orders had been clear: use his connection to the girl to bring her over, by any means necessary. Even if that meant… debasing… himself with her. He should have known; he should have foreseen that she would turn it back on him. But he couldn’t have known, he couldn’t have expected that she held these words inside her; he had never seen any hint of it in her mind before...

Rey pulls back from him and closes her eyes. Kylo Ren feels a flicker in the Force as his robes come apart at every seam and join. Another flicker, and his clothing falls away completely, leaving him naked beneath her. He knows the mechanics of what they can do together, and he has never wanted anything so badly.

Both his Masters, the Light and the Dark, had taught him exercises to control these urges. Both, it would seem, had ultimately failed. If there is any consolation, it is that Rey, too, has not learned. _Aroused biological females experience a similar engorgement of erectile tissue in the clitoral region, and vaginal canal becomes lubricated to enable penetration._ He can feel the evidence of her arousal through her thin grey trousers, just as he can feel the white heat of her need through the Force.

“Surely,” he manages, straining to regain mastery of the situation, “this is not the Jedi way.”

“Fuck the Jedi way,” she growls, and Kylo Ren feels a jolt of both arousal and triumph; for a moment he thinks he might have succeeded against all odds, that she has turned at last, except -- except he can feel the Light within her, bright and hot enough to burn all it touches. “The Jedi,” she continues, “denied themselves half the mercy of the Light, because they were so afraid of passion, of love. And fear --” she stops to grind against him again, “is of the Dark Side.”

“Please,” he says, and he doesn’t quite know what he’s asking for. “Please.”

Her hand caresses his cheek; her fingers trace the scar she gave him. She leans in again, and her lips brush against his ear. A long, low moan emits from her mouth, and he jolts against her, because he understands every tone and inflection of the Shryiiwook obscenity.

_These physiological reactions enable reproductive coitus between adults of opposite sex, and recreational sexual activity amongst individuals of any gender configuration._

“Ben,” she whispers, “I’m going to fuck you. Is that alright?”

He should rage against her for using that name; he should refuse her, and use her desire against her, but her Light is too strong, and her words sear through him. 

“Yes,” he says. “I want you-- I want you to...” He cannot quite bring himself to say it.

She smiles at him, her hand still on his cheek. “You want my cunt around your cock.”

“Please.”

He thrusts against her, almost involuntarily, and he’s close, so close to losing control before Rey even has the chance to… but she moves away from him. He gasps at the loss before realizing that she is removing her own simple garments.

Rey doesn’t use the Force for this -- she slips out of her trousers and short tunic; and for a moment Kylo Ren thinks he could use this time to gather himself together again. But then he sees the way the light glistens on the lean muscles of her thighs, on the soft skin of her breasts, and he remembers her voice saying, _I’m going to fuck you_ , and he is powerless.

She straddles him again, and now he can feel the wet heat of her folds against his erection. Rey presses her mouth to his, and he responds at though he can drink in all of her, take all of her into himself. His hips jerk beneath her, and she laughs softly against his lips.

_Recreational sexual activity can perform an important social function--_

She’s rising up onto her knees, just enough so that she can guide him inside her, and--

“ _Oh_ ,” he says. She’s so warm and close around him; he never imagined it could feel this way; he never imagined that there could be something so bright inside him.

“Ben,” she says. She takes his hand, guides it between her legs as she moves above him. “Ben.”

“Yes,” he moans.

“You feel,” she says, and distantly he’s gratified to see that coherence is escaping her, “You feel so… fucking… good. So fucking good inside me, Ben.”

He cries out and thrusts up against her. He needs to be as close to her as possible, he needs every word she says to sink into his skin, he needs every bright morsel of her.

_\--and shared orgasm is often considered to be one of the most powerful experiences for all sentient beings._

“Fuck,” Rey says again, and it is all too much.

Ben finally lets go, and comes into the Light.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, EDU-K8's programming did not extend to the idea of sex via non-genital stimulation, and her understanding of sex vs gender was, well, a little too binary (robots do tend to think that way). It's okay. Rey will address those gaps in Ben's education later. When he recovers.


End file.
